Anjos das Pedras
by Lunnary Thai
Summary: O mundo está para acabar. Uma pessoa é mandada para encontrar nove pessoas descendentes dos elementos, que podem parar o Apocalipse. O que pode acontecer? - Isso ae galerinha, sumario horrivel, mas historinha super fodástica lol


**Capítulo I - Nada mais, nada menos.**

Todos já ouviram alguma história sobre o "Fim do Mundo", fato. Poucos acreditam nelas, outro fato. E desses poucos que acreditam, tem ainda uma pequena parte que acha que há uma maneira de parar o Apocalipse.

Essa pequena parte está absolutamente certa!

Me chamo Sakura, tenho olhos verdes e cabelos rosados, e já vivi por umas centenas de anos. "Como assim! É impossível!", vocês devem ter pensado, mas sim, isso é possível. Eu sou a criatura mais pura que existe. Sou um anjo. É, um anjo. Igual ao das histórias que com certeza já te contaram, vestido todo de branco e com asas enormes. E me foi designada a maior missão de todos os tempos: _Salvar a Terra_!

Não tem absolutamente nada a ver com os humanos. O que eu tenho que salvar é o planeta, o homem que se dane. De boa, por mim a maioria deveria estar morta. Não pensem que é crueldade minha, tenho meus motivos.

1°- Foi um desses humanos estúpidos e sem visão de um bom futuro que me matou.

2°- Eles estão destruindo o único lugar em que podem viver, e eu não tenho nada com isso, já to em outro plano.

3°- É por causa desses idiotas que eu fui designada para essa missão problemática.

E se eu seguir minha lista vou ficar aqui pelo resto da eternidade.

Agora, podem perguntar qual é a tal missão. Tenho que contar de um jeito ou de outro mesmo. Eu tenho que achar os nove descendentes dos elementos naturais. Pensou ser fácil, não é? Então se liga num pequeno detalhe: eles estão _**espalhados**_ por todo o MUNDO! _**NOVE**_ indivíduos, infiltrados entre aproximadamente _**SETE BILHÕES**_ de pessoas. Ainda acha ser fácil? Pois é, eu quase surtei quando me disseram que o trabalho era meu. Porém, são ordens superiores, e eu, infelizmente, ainda não tenho poder o suficiente pra negar uma ordem...

Para piorar um pouco mais, eles são aparentemente pessoas normais. O que os distingue dos outros humanos são seus poderes, que podem ou não ter se manifestado, e suas Chaves. Os poderes variam bastante, podendo ser algo incrível, como controlar os elementos, ou mesmo algo simples, como ter uma audição ou olfato mais aguçado que de um humano normal. Se alguns desses humanos-super-dotados já tiverem seus poderes fica até mais fácil rastreá-los. Basta eu inventar alguma bugiganga que rastreie os espíritos com um nível de emissão espiritual e de energia maior que o normal... mas isso eu resolvo depois.

As Chaves, por outro lado, são um pouco mais difíceis de lidar, e elas estão me dando uma puta dor de cabeça... Essas Chaves são nada mais nada menos que pedras preciosas em estado bruto, que são automaticamente lapidadas ao entrar em contato com a energia espiritual de um dos humanos-super-dotados, na verdade, com aquela que for mais parecida com as delas próprias. Quando lapidadas, elas tomam uma determinada forma, que dá encaixe nos portões dos santuários de guardiões, digamos, um tanto quanto "estranhos", e que estão adormecidos a milênios. Esses guardiões farão um pacto com o humano que possuir a Chave de seu templo. Esse pacto fará que os poderes de ambos se dividam igualmente, de forma que tanto o humano quanto o guardião possam usá-los. As Chaves estão localizadas em volta dos seus santuários, numa área de aproximadamente 50km do próprio, e apenas o humano representante vai conseguir achá-la... É complicado de entender, eu sei... Por isso, vou tentar simplificar, até porque ainda tem mais informação. (ARG!)

As Chaves na verdade são dispositivos de ativação, que acordam os guardiões. Porém, para elas próprias serem ativadas, é preciso que o poder dos humanos escolhidos esteja desperto, evoluído e controlado. E para que isso aconteça, cabe a mim encontrar, treinar e transformar cada um deles. Sim, transformar. Eles devem virar anjos, caso contrário, nenhum irá conseguir entrar nos templos. A barreira de proteção dos santuários irá queimá-los se não tiverem a energia pura dos anjos. Em humanos normais essa barreira só causa um mal-estar, mas nos que tem algum tipo de poder, a barreira queima e, dependendo do nível de energia negativa da pessoa, pode até matá-la.

Quando conseguem destrancar os santuários, eles ainda passam por um desafio imposto pelo guardião do mesmo, para ver se são dignos ou não de dividir poder dele. Esses desafios são difíceis... beem difíceis... Porém, nisso eu não poderei ajudar nenhum deles. É essa a fase em que é cada um por si.

Por enquanto, isso é tudo que eu tenho que fazer. Vamos numerar pra ficar mais fácil de ver minhas metas:

1 - Encontrar os nove descendentes e convencê-los (lê-se: obrigá-los) a seguir seus destinos.

2 - Treinar seus poderes, corpo e mente para transformá-los em anjos.

3 - Fazê-los procurar, encontrar e lapidar suas chaves.

4 - Destrancar os santuários e passar pelo desafio.

5 - Esperar o Apocalipse, ou seja lá o que for, e detê-lo.

Isso aí, se preparem que agora vem mais uma porrada de informação. Vamos lá:

Os descendentes, vocês devem ter reparado (ou não), estão em número ímpar, e os elementos naturais são quatro: Ar, Fogo, Terra, Água. São dois descendentes representantes de cada elemento, e fica faltando um. Esse um é o que vai me dar mais problema. Ele, ao contrário dos outros, não representa um elemento natural. Ele é representante das Trevas. Bem clichê, não é? Mas é verdade. Porém, como vocês sabem, Treva não existe sem Luz, então Luz também deve ter um representante. Agora parem para quebrar suas cacholas e pensem um pouco. Os nove descendentes já estão divididos, cada um com seu elemento, sendo um o representante das Trevas. Como pode ainda ter um? Simples. Eu sou a representante da Luz. E, por causa disso, essa missão foi dada a mim. Apenas eu poderei controlar o representante das Trevas. Que lindo... Só falta dizer que é um homem maravilhoso, que eu vou me apaixonar por ele, e que o meu amor é o que vai fazê-lo virar uma pessoa boa e não ir pro lado do Tio Vermelhinho...

Devaneios a parte, a minha vida pacata de anjo da guarda se transformou rapidamente em uma jornada para salvar o planeta (não acredito que estou falando igual àqueles filmes de luta medieval...). A única coisa boa nessa história toda, é que eu vou ter ajuda. Três belos anjos vão junto comigo à procura desses representantes dos elementos. Tsunade, Kakashi e Itachi.

Tsunade é loira, tem os olhos cor de mel, os peitos enormes e uma força bruta assustadora, mas é alguém com quem você pode contar a qualquer momento. Ela foi o meu anjo da guarda quando eu era humana, por isso confio cegamente nela e em qualquer um em quem ela confie.

Kakashi tem um olho preto e um vermelho, o qual ele tapa com uma espécie de bandana, e cabelos que são estranhamente grisalhos para a idade dele. Kakashi vive no mundo da Lua. Ele simplesmente não consegue ficar atento a nada, porém é um amigo maravilhoso, que sempre te dá apoio e exerce seu trabalho com perfeição, independente de qual seja.

Itachi é meu melhor amigo. Ele tem os olhos negros da cor da noite e os cabelos num tom preto desbotado, como se fossem sem vida... ele prende o cabelo num rabo de cavalo baixo, e tem duas marcas de expressão abaixo dos olhos, o que lhe dá um charme assustador. É alto, bonito e carinhoso, principalmente comigo. Ele me trata como uma irmã mais nova, e eu o considero o irmão que eu sempre quis ter, porem não tive.

- "Sakura, minha pequena, posso entrar?"

- "Entra!" - É, essa criatura não ressuscita cedo! Vi a porta do quarto abrir e por ela entrar meu melhor amigo com o sorriso que eu amava.

- "Nervosa?" – perguntou sentando na cama, de frente pra mim

- "Pra falar a verdade, até que não... acho que saber que não vou fazer isso sozinha me acalma." – sorri pra ele

- "Mesmo sabendo que essa é a missão que nosso Pai mais torce pra que funcione?"

- "Sim... Olha, Ele sabe de todos os meus erros e defeitos, e mesmo assim está confiando em mim. O que eu tenho que fazer é tentar, com todas as minhas forças, fazer com que dê tudo certo." – Itachi sorriu docemente

- "Está finalmente evoluindo minha pequena. Em pensar que você foi a criaturinha mais problemática com a qual eu tive que lidar depois da passagem..." – eu gargalhei

- "Você sabe, melhor do que ninguém, que a culpa por eu ter ficado daquele jeito foi a vida que eu tive na Terra. Eu tentei ser melhor, mas sempre que estava conseguindo alguém mal cruzava meu caminho me jogava para baixo novamente."

- "É, eu sei como foi... mas não fique triste por lembrar disso pequena, só te fará mal."

- "Eu ainda não tenho uma evolução completa Itachi. Os sentimentos ainda são fortes... eu não consegui entrar em paz completamente. Na verdade, eu não devo ter alcançado nem 30% da evolução..."

- "E por que isso está te pertubando tanto?"

- "Eu tenho medo de perder a sanidade quando voltar pra Terra. Quando eu era um anjo da guarda, não tinha problema porque ninguém me via ou ouvia, e isso me deixava consciente de eu já estava morta. Mas com essa nova missão, a ideia de sumir com minhas asas e voltar a ter uma "vida" é tão estranha... eu estou morrendo de medo de acabar acreditando que posso voltar a viver normalmente, de me acostumar a andar na Terra..." – Itachi apenas sorriu e me abraçou

- "É exatamente por isso que estamos indo com você Sakurinha." – eu levantei os olhos pra ver Tsunade e Kakashi na porta

- "Como assim Tsunade?" – perguntei

- "Nós vamos principalmente para te ajudar com a busca e o treinamento, mas também temos que impedir que você se esqueça de quem é e do que deve fazer."

- "Hum... quer dizer que estão indo pra me vigiar?"

- "Sim. Dar apoio e vigiar, principalmente. Acredite, nosso trabalho vai ser maior que o seu... Você é uma jovem muito problemática Sakura..."

- "Não ouse me chamar de problemática Kakashi..."

- "Mas você é, oras!"

- "Tudo bem, tanto faz... Desde que vocês estejam comigo, independente de pra que seja, eu vou me sentir segura e acho que não cometerei erros." - lhes sorri docemente sendo retibuída com sorrisos calorosos.

É, eu reclamo e reclamo mais da "vida" que levo, porém não posso negar pra ninguém que esses três conseguem fazer com que eu me sinta no lugar certo. E eu sei que vou conseguir cumprir essa missão. Estou determinada a mergulhar de cabeça nisso e fazer com que dê certo. Apenas isso. Nada mais, nada menos.


End file.
